thenewversefandomcom-20200215-history
Fey
Fey, also known as Fae, Fairies',' Faeries, or the Fair Folk, is a classification that refers to beings that are made of pure magic. There are hundreds, if not thousands, different species of Fey many of which mentioned in human folklore and mythology. The earliest of Fey were native to Earth, until humanity took claim and many of the Fey fled to the Magic Dimension, or secrectly remaind on Earth, living seperately from mortals. History Known Fey Species/Races Humanoid *Sidhe *Eladrin *Leprechauns *Paladin *Centaurs *Merfolk *Sprites *Pixies * *Trolls *Giants *Goblins *Hobgoblins *Drows *Brownies *Satyrs *Fauns *Dwarves *Imps Animals *Phoenix *Unicorns *Gryphon *Thestral *Thunderbirds *Acromantulas Changelings *Garuda *Draconi *Kelpies *Kitsune Ambiguous Fey that have no true form or biology but take one particular form. Magical entities. *Familiars *Banshees *Naga *Istari *Sirens *Sphinxes *Shades *Zodiacs *Great Dragon Nature Most Fey are extremely long-lived, almost near immortal. Indeed, a Child of Oberon may appear to be slain, only to reappear later alive, as has already been the case for the Banshee and Anansi on the Avalon World Tour. ("The Hound of Ulster", "Mark of the Panther") Whether any of the Third Race have already perished permanently through battle is uncertain, although rumor has it that some of the Aesir branch of the Third Race, including Thor and Loki, were slain in a battle that became the original of Ragnarok in Norse mythology.[7][8][9][10] They are, more or less, an ageless race as well; they can take on any apparent age that they choose - as the Weird Sisters have already demonstrated - but it is only an apparent age. They can even appear to look different to two or more observers at the same time, such as when Macbeth saw the Weird Sisters as three old human women at the same time Demona saw them as three ancient female gargoyles (it should also be noted that at that time they appeared in a third form, that of three young women in robes to observers of the scene). ("City of Stone" Part Three, "City of Stone" Part Four) An undeniable characteristic of all Fey is their magical nature. Many display certain abilities or use magic in some, while some do not. Fey have atleast one great shared vulnerability: wrought (or "cold") iron. Their magic cannot affect it directly, and a Fey bound by iron chains is powerless to escape them unless released by someone else. Fey wounded by iron will wither and age dramatically, and the sound of an iron bell can incapacitate a Fey and even, if prolonged, kill him or her. Some faeries are shape-shifters, and can (apparently) take on any form that they please. While they are genuinely in another form, however, they are subject to all the restrictions of that form. While in human form, the Fair Folk can mate with humans, producing children referred to as halflings. These "halfling" offspring often inherit a certain measure of their fey parent's nature, although this varies from individual to individual. Gallery dark_fey_for_talisman_by_feliciacano-d307587.jpg cheshire_fey_cat_by_carolina_eade-d4rlhon.jpg fellela_by_dleoblack-d4zclya.jpg Shompalahue_by_infraberry.jpg Magical_metamorfosis_by_infraberry.jpg Azhakul_Amo_del_Fuego_by_infraberry.jpg Dark_Elf_by_infraberry.jpg Djinn_Dragon_by_infraberry.jpg faerie_dragon_by_carolina_eade-d4o8omm.jpg goblin___half_elf_by_michalivan-d61fhgm.jpg Duende_by_infraberry.jpg giant_by_saryth-d4yoyr1.jpg enchanted_forest_fedex_commercial_concepts_4_by_targete-d4ieghq.jpg water_colossus_by_sventevoth-d3jdvbp.jpg Tepeyolotl_by_infraberry.jpg the_dreamweaver_by_smolin-d3kvy8t.jpg aasimar_in_worldwound_by_targete-d4vehwa.jpg 09996d68ed24c25bdb0183c7f14eda3b-d3gmlo1.jpg lightbringer_by_scarlethawk-d2yi2ka.jpg crown_of_the_forest_by_breathing2004.jpg dark_lady_by_scarlethawk-d2xt265.jpg siren_by_sophia_m-d5n4xwp.jpg lady_of_ocean_vashj_by_breathing2004-d1bxfw9.jpg Image.jpeg Weird thing.jpeg Fox.jpeg giver_of_truth_by_azany-d5cms0p.jpg silas_antheris_by_azany-d5gfmx7.jpg wings_of_ice_by_araless-d5eo3d1.png.jpeg kirin_by_azany-d4h5byb.jpg hrizohora_by_azany-d52yv7q.jpg sunlit_forest_by_araless-d59rbep.jpg a7bdc9b4a98d25a7e8f18ac187145385.jpg guardian_by_orbixitron-d4p8mcl.jpg Category:Classifications of Being Category:Fey